


March 21, 2005

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen, Injury, Sobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 04:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Superman TAS Unity. Reverend Amos Howell sobbed and scowled after injuries were revealed.





	March 21, 2005

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell sobbed and scowled after injuries were revealed with his boxers from a creature's recent attack.

THE END


End file.
